


Let's Play

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: Can I request an imagine where the reader is Daryl's girlfriend and is really kinky, but Daryl is pretty shy about it, maybe reader licking his fingers and he doesn't know how to act.Summary: Season 6 Era. Rick has just taken over Alexandria. The reader is bored during one of the many town meetings that is being hosted at her and Daryl’s house. The reader seduces him, despite their house being full of the townspeople. Pure Smutty Smut.





	Let's Play

You were sitting through another boring meeting with the group about how to go about rationing food in Alexandria after the leadership had been turned to Rick.

You sat in between Daryl’s legs. He had his right leg propped up and his left leg lying straight out on the floor. You were both sitting further away from most of the people, in the back of the room. He had his right arm propped up on his propped up right knee and his left arm around you. You leaned back onto his shoulder, nestling back into his body.

He looked over at you and smiled.

You smiled back, bringing your hand to the side of his face, trying to keep his eyes on you.

He looked back at Rick and then back at you, nervous he might miss something in the conversation.

“Relax. I doubt food rationing is very complicated,” you said, rolling your eyes at his dutiful nature.

“Ya never know, “ he replied, smirking.

You laughed again.

“What do you say we liven things up a bit?” you asked, your eyes turning serious.

You ran your hand down to his left leg and his clothed cock. You placed your hand on it and rubbed it up and down.

Daryl looked at you nervously.

“What are ya doin’ girl?!” he growled, looking over at you with serious, angry, eyes.

You smiled innocently and continued, looking over to make sure no one was watching the two of you. Everyone was dutifully looking ahead at Rick as he paced and made his speech.

You looked back over at Daryl and shrugged.

“Nothin’ you don’t want me to be doing…” you said, rubbing on him harder and watching his eyes and body betray him.

His eyes rolled back in his head and you felt him get harder at your touch.

You took your hand off him abruptly and his eyes snapped forward to you. He looked at you with frustration.

You smiled.

You grabbed the hand he had wrapped around you and looked up at him as you brought his fingers to your mouth, slowly licking up his index finger and putting it in your mouth. You sucked it down, running your other hand back to his clothed cock, to rub on him again.

You looked up at the heat in his eyes and felt his heart pumping faster.

“If you want, I could do that thing that you like…” you said, swirling your tongue around his middle finger and sucking on it.

Daryl looked down at you with undeniable lust. But, then that worry took him over again.

He looked around at the literal dozens of people in the house.

“Here? Now?” he asked, his eyes widening with fear.

You laughed and nodded.

“Yeah… Here. Now,” you replied with a dangerous smile on your lips.

“What if someone catches us?” he asked nervously looking back at you.

You smiled wider and whispered into his ear.

“That’s half the fun…” you said, your smile widening as you stood up and reached your hand out to him.

“Come on,” you beckoned, in a quiet tone, as to not attract any attention to the two of you.

He looked around and quickly took your hand, allowing you to pull him down the hall. You passed a few doors until you came to the last door at the end of the hall.

It was the kitchen.

You pulled him into the open doorway. You pushed him up against the wall right next to the door.

You looked up at him with a knowing grin as your hands came to the belt buckle holding his jeans up. You swiftly snapped it open, laughing at the nervous look on his face.

“You are so damn cute,” you said, leaning over to kiss him.

You pushed your tongue deep inside his mouth, taking needy control of it. You swirled your tongue around his faster and deeper as your hands came to the button of his pants. You popped it open as you swirled your tongue around his faster. You unzipped him and slowly reached into his pants. You moaned happily when your hand came to his cock. You carefully pulled it up and out of his pant, rubbing it up and down as you stroked him.

He groaned happily at your touch. He knew this was wrong. But, you knew how to turn him on more than anyone ever had before.

You swirled around his tongue roughly a few more times before pulling your lips off him. You knew you didn’t have much time before the end of the meeting.

You smirked and looked into his eyes as you dropped to your knees. You looked over at his cock and licked your lips.

You looked up at him and ran your hands up and down his thighs.

“Do you want me to suck that cock, Daryl?” you asked, teasing him.

His cock twitched.

He blinked a few times before nodding.

You nodded and leaned over, slowly trailing the bottom of his tip with your tongue.

Daryl growled and whined, his breathing turning heavy as he looked down and watched your tongue tease his cock.

You placed a kiss on his tip and then leaned over to suction your lips onto his tip, swirling your tongue around it.

“Fuck… Y/N…” Daryl whispered in awe as his dominant hand came around to the back of your hair as he massaged it.

“Shhh…” you teased, cocking your eyebrow up. You looked up at him and slowly traced his tip with the tip of your tongue again.

He smiled as you watched him groan silently, trying to stay quiet, but secretly loving it.

You looked up at him and pushed his cock inside your mouth, pushing it deep inside your mouth and down your throat.

“Oh, fuck!” he groaned, lowly, trying to keep himself quiet.

He gripped at your hair, moving it around with his hands as he began to push himself in and out of you.

“Oh… fuck… Yeah, you, fucking, suck that cock…” he whispered, getting so hot at the scene below him.

You moaned happily onto his cock, creating amazing vibrations around it.

He gripped your hair tighter and pumped into you faster.

“Oh, fuck!” he growled in a whisper, so fucking turned on right now because of you.

You gagged a little, moving your right hand back down to the base of his cock as you grabbed hold of it and slowly pulled your lips off him. You looked up at him and saw him panting as he looked down at you with daggers in his eyes. You knew he was close.

You grabbed his cock and licked up his shaft, moaning quietly as you did so, before leaning back and looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes as you slowly pumped him up and down.

“Where do you want to finish, Mr. Dixon,” you asked, pushing his cock playfully in and out of your mouth, pinging it back and forth inside it.

He growled, gripping your hair as he glared you down.

His head hit the wall and he looked back at you with disappointment as he heard the meeting let out and people starting to trickle into the hallway.

You looked back up at his angry, worried, eyes. You stood back up and pressed your hand to his sternum, looking into his eyes.

“Let me take care of it, baby,” you said, leaning over to kiss him feverishly before moaning and pulling your lips off his.

You straightened your dress and flounced out your hair, trying to straighten it out after you rough play.

You walked out into the hallway and disappeared.

Daryl stood there, half naked, listening to you as you thanked nearly everyone who came as they passed through the doors. Once everyone was gone, he heard Rick asked about him. You told Rick that he had to run out to get something for you. After a lot of standing around, Rick finally left, asking you to tell Daryl to come to see him when he had a minute. You promised and pushed him out the door. You looked back into the living room, making sure everyone was gone before you sprinted back into the kitchen.

You ran into the room and before you could turn around Daryl’s body was wrapped around you from behind. His hand gripped at your stomach, swirling around it feverishly as his lips came to your ear.

“Are they gone?” he asked in a husky voice, his breathing heavy from behind you.

You smiled and leaned back onto his shoulder, looking up at him and nodded.

“Yeah. They’re gone. It took forever to get Rick out of here though. Talk about a cock block, “ you said, laughing a little.

Daryl smirked, but he was too turned on to concentrate on that right now.

His hands gripped your body harsher and he pushed his lips to yours. He slammed his tongue into your mouth and pushed his tongue deep inside, swirling around it as he moaned happily to himself at the feeling.

His hands swirled around your stomach as his kiss deepened. He pushed his hands down under your skirt. His dominant hand began to rub up and down your panties, over your pussy. He groaned into your mouth when he felt how wet you were for him.

He grabbed your tongue and sucked on it as his hand intensified the pleasure on your pussy.

You groaned happily at his actions, getting even more turned on for him.

He Pulled his lips off of yours and nudged his nose around your chin before pushed it to the side. You turned your head on his shoulder and smiling with glee as you felt his lips start to assault your neck. His kiss was rough and passionate. Each kiss he planted on you felt like he was marking you even harder.

His lips and tongue combined with the stubble that drug roughly across your skin made you cry out his name.

“Oh, Daryl!” you cried out, your body completely under his spell.

His hands stopped on your pussy, his tongue suctioned onto your neck roughly as he gave you a deep hickey.

“Oh… fuck!” you cried out at the pleasure he was creating.

He smirked and chuckled into your neck as his hand ran up and under your panties. He pushed his fingers inside you and started to pump into harshly you.

Your body rocked up and down onto his fingers with enthusiasm.

“Oh, fuck! Baby! Yes!” you cried out happily, looking up at him with pure want.

His hand came out of your panties. Both his hands ran to the sides of your panties and he pushed them down. You bit your lip with a knowing smile as you arched your body off him to allow them to fall down. You stepped out of them and gasped as his hands twirled you around and immediately ran to your naked ass. He gripped it, pushing his body onto yours as he walked you both backward.

His eyes were as dark as night as he glared you down, so willing to be whatever he needed. You were always turning him on in weird ways. He never knew how you pulled it off. But, you always found new ways to get him going, in the oddest situations.

And what turned him on even more? You seemed to enjoy turning him on in situations that were risky.

Your ass suddenly hit the kitchen table and your body froze for a second in shock. Daryl gripped your ass and pulled the fabric of your short skirt up and over it. He rubbed it roughly as he glared you down his eyes getting darker with every pass as his erect cock sat riding up against your stomach.

You smiled and sat back on the table, you kept your legs open to him and he walks inside.

His hands ran down to the hem of your dress and pulled it off you, revealing your naked body as he threw it behind you.

You ran your hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled it quickly off of him.

He stared down your naked body and you did the same, licking your lips and moving your hips at the sight of his cock.

Your eyes locked with his. Yours were playfully and dangerous.

You cocked your head to the side and looked over at him with pure need.

“So. Where was it you wanted to finish, Mr. Dixon?” you asked, lightly running your fingertips up and down his cock.

His hips locked into yours and he hit into you a few times, his eyes getting hungrier for you.

He growled and looked at you like you had made him angry.

He gripped your shoulders and pulled you off the table. You giggled with excitement as you watched him turn on his dominant mode. He turned you around and pushed your hands down onto the table. His lips came to your ear.

“I’m nowhere near finished with you, Y/N,” he growled into your ear.

He started kissing the side of your neck. He ran his hands down your back and around to your stomach they ran up it and cupped your breasts, roughly.

“Oh, god! Daryl!” you cried out, arching your ass into him and your breasts further up into his hands.

He tweaked your nipples and roughly gripped at your breasts as he started to leave hungry kisses up and down your neck.

He kissed his way back up to your ear as you moaned loudly and happily at his touch and kiss.

His right knee came in between your legs, pushing further apart.

“Spread those legs, Y/N,” he ordered in between rough kisses.

You obeyed, spreading your legs further apart and arching your ass further back for him.

He leaned back, his hands coming to your hips as he aligned his cock and quickly pushed it inside you.

He gripped your hips harsher as he pushed inside you.

“Oh, fuck, Y/N!” he moaned loudly.

He smacked your ass and he started to fuck you slowly.

“So, fucking, wet!” he groaned, getting lost in the pleasure your slickness provided his big cock.

“Oh, yeah! Fuck me, Daryl!” You cried out, closing your eyes and groaning happily at the feeling of his cock invading you so good.

This spurred him on.

His hand smacked your ass again, gripping hold of it this time, not letting go.

You looked back at him as you groaned, loving his rough touch as you rocked your pussy back onto his cock faster at his dominance.

He gripped your ass cheeks, spreading them apart with his thumbs. He looked down and watched his cock invade you, glaring down as he watched you get wetter. Your white cream, soaking his big cock more with each thrust.

He bit his lip.

“You, fucking, love that cock?” he asked, looking back up at you as he slammed it in and out of you.

You nodded and whimpered as you felt him invade your hilt.

“Oh… yeahhhh…” you groaned loudly, starting to ride him faster.

You looked up at him as you did, gasping as you felt him grip your hips and pushed his cock all the way into your hilt, hitting into you fast and short.

He hammered into you as fast and hard as he could.

“Oh, shit!!” you cried out loudly, trying to grip the table as he fucked you so hard.

You closed your eyes trying to keep up with him as he hit into you. Your hands were sweaty and kept slipping. You groaned in frustration, trying to feel your release, but your position wouldn’t allow it.

Daryl noticed. He hit into you quickly a few more times before smacking your ass with both hands. His hands wrapped around your waist and he pulled you back into him.

You pushed your hands onto the table, pushing your body back. Smiling as he arms wrapped around you and pulled you back into him. Your back hit his chest and his arms around your stomach tightened.

His lips came to your ear.

“Let me help ya,” he said.

His knee nudged into the back of your right knee as his cock came halfway out of you.

You lifted your right knee and placed it on the table in front of you. You ran your hands around his neck, from behind you, wiggling and adjusting your body until you felt secure.

You leaned your head back on his shoulder and smiled up at him, nestling into it. 

“Okay… I’m ready. Fuck me, hard, baby!” you begged him.

His hands came down to grip your hips, his arms crisscrossed around your body. He stared you down as he began to hit into you again, at an even more amazing angle.

“Oh… fuck… Daryl…” you whined, closing your eyes immediately as his cock started to fuck you.

His cock hit up into your pussy rough and slow as he watched you take him in with pure bliss on your face.

“Yeah… You, fucking, like that?” he growled.

You looked up at him and nodded, whimpering as your body moved up and down on his. He pushed his lips onto yours for a harsh kiss, biting your lower lip until you cried out to him. He pulled his lips of you and leaned back over you, smirking as his right hand ran around and down to your pussy, slowly rubbing it up and down as he hit into you.

“Ooh!!” you moaned, your eyes pleading to him as he started to pleasure you even better.

“You gonna cum for me, Y/N?” he asked as his hand increased its pressure on your clit.

You gripped his neck with both hands and nodded. You closed your eyes and bounced up and down on his cock faster and with more need. You felt yourself building as he started to fuck you faster and his handheld into your clit with each intense hit.

He hit into your hilt and glared you down, breathing heavy as he worked on you.

He gave it all he got, fucking you so fast and deep until you came for him.

“Oh! Shit! Daryl?! Fuck! Yes!!” you cried out loudly as you climaxed over his cock.

Your pussy pulsated quickly over his cock as you orgasmed so hard.

He growled his arms wrapping back around your body. He hit your hilt and started to hit into it short and deep.

“Oh, god… Oh, yeah…” you groaned, loving the feeling of him as you felt him starting to hit his high.

You rocked your pussy up and down as fast as you could, helping him get there.

He groaned and his eyes rolled back in his head. He glared you down again and fucked you even hard. Faster and faster he fucked you until you felt him push into your hilt and explode so fucking hard inside you.

“Oh, fuck, girl!!... Mm! Take it!!” he groaned loudly, his eyes closing as he exploded deep inside you.

He hit into you a few more times, groaning happily to himself at the feeling.

His hands came to your hips and he pulled out of you.

You pressed your foot back to the ground and turned around to face him.

You looked up at him and smiled happily at the look on his face. He was so satisfied.

He smiled back at you and walked into your body with his.

His hands ran up your bare back and into your hair. He fisted it, pulling at it and forced your lips up to his.

“Ya turned me on first, sweetheart… And I ain’t finished with you yet, Y/N…” He growled, slamming his tongue deep into your mouth.

You moaned happily and melted into his grip, willing to go anywhere he wanted to go….


End file.
